Two Different Worlds
by wintersleep238
Summary: I had a normal life until I found out that I'm a witch. Then three years later I find out that I'm not a muggle-born but a half-blood and move from New York, America to Wiltshire, England to live with my wizard father and his family. Then there's James Sirius Potter, the biggest jerk ever! Rating for language. May change later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too mean and please review! _**I don't own Harry Potter!**_

For as long as I could remember I had a normal life. A normal family, normal school, normal life-style, and normal friends I honestly never thought that my life could ever be anything but normal. That was before I got my letter from Hogwarts University in Trilacus, New York.

**_Hogwarts University_**

**_Headmaster: Kayla Hoyer_**

**_Dear Alexis Ann Nordstrom_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts University. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 4. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Kayla Hoyer_**

**_Headmaster_**

**_Hogwarts University_**

**_UNIFORM _**

**_First-year students will require: _**

**_ sets of plain work robes (black) _**

**_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _**

**_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _**

**_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_ All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand _**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials _**

**_1 telescope _**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

That's when my life got turned upside down.

_3 years later_

"Alex!" I saw my best friend Isabelle was running with all her new school stuff all over her. It was a funny sight, seeing a 5'6, slightly plump, curly hair, and tan skin running towards you covered with new school stuff. She finally reached me after about a minute out of breath.

"Bell you're a witch why are you carrying all of that stuff? Use a charm on your bag and put the stuff in there!"

"Well we can't do magic outside of school and I never mastered that charm yet…" She started to blush.

"Hahaha! Oh Bell here out your stuff in my bag I'll give it back to you before I leave." I said as I was opening my bag and she dumped all of her stuff in.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? You're so smart and amazingly good with magic!"

"You would like that your best friend in the same house as you?"

"YES! Than we could be together like always!" Man does this girl must look crazy jumping up and down next to a girl who is only 5'2…

"Thank Merlin I'm in Slytherin then!" I said and I stuck out my tongue.

"You're so mean Alex! Now I know why you're a Slytherin." At this I laughed so hard because she has always known how mean I could be. "Stop laughing people are starting to stare!"

"Sorry Bell! It's just you're so damn funny!" I took a few breaths to stop laughing. "Hey can I go look at the new Firebolt? I wanna get it!" I asked pointing to the window as we pass the Quidditch Supply Store.

"I hate Quidditch, though!" Bell fell off the broom her first time flying and ever since then she hated flying.

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee!" I asked in the most annoying whine I could manage.

"Fine, but you owe me a make-"

"AHHHH! Thank you!" I jumped and gave her a huge hug and ran in the Quidditch Supply Store and Bell came in after me.

There I saw it the Firebolt 3000 it was so beautiful and perfect! I would pay anything for it and it's a good thing that I have a rich family.

"May I help you miss?" The shop keeper asked me.

"Yes I would like the Firebolt 3000." I said in the best professional voice I could manage.

"Are you sure It cost 30 galleons?" He said concerned probably because I'm 13.

"Yes! Here I have it!" I said excitedly and hand him 30 gold coins.

"Okay" He walked to the back and came out with a new broom wrapped and handed it to me. "Have a good day!"

"You too!" I ran into Bell that was standing outside waiting for me.

"I will never understand you, Alex!" She said shaking her head. She looked at her watch "Holy shit! I have to get home! I'll see you tomorrow on the train!" She said and grabs her stuff from my bag.

"Bye!" I said and started to walk to the pub so I could floo home. As I was walking I was thinking about riding my new broom and winning the quidditich cup for Slytherin. I got there in a few minutes and I stepped into the fireplace and said "9654 Main Street Afton, New York!"

"I'm home!" I said as I got out of the fireplace and started to head to my room.

"Alex we need to talk to you. It's important!" I heard my mother say from the dining room. I walked in and saw my mother, father, younger twin sisters (11) around the table.

"What's going on?" I was worried what they would say the last time we had a family meeting was when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts University.

"Well Alexis you should sit down before I tell you this." I sat down and my mother took a deep breath. "Alexis your real father lives in England and the guy you have called dad… isn't you real father…" What is she saying I looked around and saw my family's faces and saw that she was telling me the truth.

"So you're saying you slept with someone else?" I asked getting slightly mad that this was kept a secret from me!

"Yes… I'm sorry!" I walked away when my mother said this I was beyond furious with her! "Alex he's a wizard!" my mother said when I was almost out the room and this made me stop for a second.

"I don't care! You are such a bitch for keeping this from me!" I swore at my mother for the first time and she didn't say anything so I headed for my room again. No one said anything to me so when I got in my room I started to cry my heart out! How the hell could they keep this from me! Once I get back to school I'm looking for my real father! With that I dried my tears went to my trunk and packed my stuff. Tomorrow I will have to tell Bell all of this… Joy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Sorry it took me so long to update but here's chapter 2.

I woke up the next morning and when I looked in my full length mirror, I could tell from first glance at myself that it would be near impossible to look like 'me.' My normally long straight blonde hair was knotted on top of my head; my eyes showed obvious signs of crying and my face just looked like, well, crap. I sighed and grabbed my brush and tried to get the mess on top of my head, at the very least, unknotted. About 30 minutes later my hair is frizzy but unknotted and I checked the time and to my surprise it was much earlier than I thought I still had 4 hours till I had to be at Grand Central Terminal in New York City to leave for my 4th year at school. I grabbed my make-up/skin care bag and a change of clothes and I headed to the bathroom, very carefully avoiding my family, and took a shower to at least get my hair and face as close to normal as possible.

A little over an hour later I head to my room with my hair back to normal and my make-up making me look as if nothing happened. I decided since it was going on 8:30 I would sit on my bed and read my all time favorite book, "The Perks of being a Wallflower" by Stephen Chbosky. My book is literally falling apart but I still read it all the time. When I started reading my cat Molly came up to me and curled up in my lap. "Hey, Molly" I said to her while I was scratching her head. "Are you ready to go back and get away from here? I know I am." At times like this I liked talking to my cat, this tortoiseshell feline seemed to understand and just sat there laying down; being my best friend, besides Bell. "Seems like it's been so long since we've been there, doesn't it?" Molly meowed at me to continue petting her, so I did. "I wonder how Ryan is doing." I sighed. I have liked Ryan since our 2nd year but he doesn't feel the same. He has been my best friend since our first year but he has never notice how I actually felt. I guess it doesn't matter, I mean I am only 14 there are a ton of other guys I'll meet and fall in love with. "Should I tell him how I feel, Molly?" She just looked at me and rolled on her back so I could scratch her belly. "You know I was going to read before you made yourself at home on my lap." I told her as I scratched her belly. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it was going on 9. "Just one and a half more hours till we leave so I can go back to school and hopefully this year Ryan will notice me as more than his best friend."

"Alex!" I heard two girls screaming and running towards me, I saw right before they crushed into me that it was Sophia and Bell. They have been my best friends since we first meant our 1st year. Sophia is also in Slytherin like me but she's Bell's cousin. She has short curly light brown hair and a slight tan. Sophia is also very tall 14 and 5'10.

"Haha… You guys act like I haven't seen ya'll in years!" I joked as the crushed me in a hug. They laughed at my statement and released me. "Can we get a compartment? I have a lot to tell you guys!" I said in my rarely used serious voice.

"Sure…" They both said at the same time, looking worried.

When we got an empty compartment I sat on the one side and they sat across from me side by side.

"Okay so where do I start…" I took time to delay to put into my head what I should say. "Well first off I'm not a muggle-born, turns out I'm a half-blood and my real father is a wizard and he lives somewhere in England." I said in a rush and my friends stared at me like fish out of water.

"How did you find out?" Sophia asked in soft voice.

"My mom told me last night." I said bluntly.

"So… What are you going to do?" Bell asked curiously.

"Hmmmm…. I'm not sure yet-"Just then the train started to move and Ryan, Elizabeth, Brad, and Stephen walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Ryan said as he sat next to me. He's 5'10, has brown hair and eyes, and tan skin.

"Hi, Ryan" I said in my flirty voice. For that time all was forgotten about my family and we were all heading back to the place that we love.

In no time at all we were at Hogwarts University and lining up to take the carriages to the castle. The carriages only hold up to 6 people and we have a group of 7 and I happened to be the odd one out but Ryan came with me on another carriage.

"How was your summer, Alex?" He asked me in his voice that makes my heart melt.

"Oh… It was fun. I hung out with Bell and Sophia, a lot. How was yours?" I spaced out slightly because I was staring into his amazing brown eyes.

"It was amazing I went to England and I got to meet the famous Harry Potter! Did you know he has a son the same age us?" He was always fascinated with Harry Potter especially because he grew up in a wizarding house hold so he heard a lot about him.

"Oh really?" I pretended to be interested.

"Yeah –"He paused awkwardly and I look at him. "Alex I know we have been best friends for awhile now but I don't want to be your friend I want to be your boyfriend." He said in one quick breath.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" I was shocked and I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I have always wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Only if you want to that is!" He was so nervous and I found it very cute and funny.

"Hahaha! I would love to be your girlfriend!" We both smiled and we arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts University. Ryan and I walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Everything was perfected in this moment and I couldn't wish for anything better!

**A/N: **Here's some info ya'll might need to know

House characters are in:

Alexis (Alex): Slytherin

Isabelle (Bell): Ravenclaw

Sophia: Slytherin

Ryan: Ravenclaw

Elizabeth: Huufflepuff

Brad: Hufflepuff

Stephen: Ravenclaw

Family relations:

Bell and Sophia - Cousins

Ryan and Brad - Twins

Relationships:

Elizabeth and Brad together

Alex and Ryan together

Bell and Stephen are complicated


End file.
